Siblings Know Best
by eroticboi80
Summary: <html><head></head>Sadie and Hal are feeling down in the dumps after feeling rejected and wonder if the perfect partner is out there for them. Perhaps the perfect partner has always been there in front of them. Incest. Don't like? Don't read. Most likely a one-shot. Enjoy.</html>


**Here's my attempt at a Naturally, Sadie fanfic. **

**Contains incest. Don't like? Don't read. **

**Enjoy. **

Sadie and Hal had the house to themselves for the evening and for the first time in a long time, they actually spent time together without being forced to do so. Both of them were feeling down in the dumps as Ben had told Sadie that it just was not going to happen with the two of them as he had fallen in love with another girl. Hal was feeling upset as he had been rejected or dumped by many girls over a short period of time and was having issues with regards to his self-esteem.

The Hawthorne siblings ended up eating as much junk food and drinking as much soda as they could thinking that would make their pain go away. Hal started to talk himself down and feeling sorry for himself by saying perhaps he was not good enough for any girl and that he should just give up. Sadie told her older brother that he should not do that and attempted to cheer him up considering her own circumstances but still wanted to be there for Hal since she knew he was still a good person and would make any girl feel special.

"You're just saying that cuz you're my sister," the eldest Hawthorne sibling remarked.

"Well, you shouldn't give up. I know 'Mrs. Right' is out there for you. Trust me," responded Sadie.

"Girls are just impossible…I don't know how you people can live with yourselves," Hal said in a frustrating tone of voice.

"You men aren't perfect either with all the mind games you play with us."

"Mind games? Don't get me started on those. It's like you chicks wrote the book on that subject," the male Hawthorne sibling snapped back.

"Ok, fine. Can we just agree that both boys and girls are horrible?" Sadie asked hoping to just put an end to the argument.

"Whatever," Hal said in a tone of voice as if he had just given up.

"Look, trust me, 'Mrs. Right' is out there for you and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help," Sadie said as she held her brother's hand.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. I know you pretty well Hal Hawthorne and the Hal that I know isn't a quitter."

Hal thought about what his younger sister had just said and felt that she had a point and that giving up would just make him feel lonely and even more miserable. He also felt that the problem was the fact that none of the girls he had asked out or gone out with did not get a chance to find out what he was really like or understood him. Hal had just realized that perhaps only one girl really knew and understood him.

That girl was his younger sister.

Hal's spirits were lifted somewhat now that he was beginning to think that all was not lost. He also started to see Sadie in a different light now and saw what an attractive girl she was. Even as he held her hand, he had this special feeling rush through his body.

"Snap out of it Hal. Sadie's your sister. This is so wrong," Hal thought to himself once we realized the situation.

"Don't worry sis, I know 'Mr. Right' is out there for you as well. You're bright, intelligent, and have an awesome personality," Hal said to Sadie.

Hal was hoping that Sadie would realize that he was "Mr. Right" and that she would feel the same way towards him as he did towards her.

"Fuck, what's wrong with you Hal? Snap out of it man," Hal said to himself.

Sadie placed her hand on Hal's thigh and ran her hand around that area as she kissed him on the cheek but felt something strange.

Hal was aroused causing a huge look of embarrassment and shame on his face and Sadie had an awkward look on her face.

"I'm…so sorry…Please don't tell mom and dad. I feel so horrible right now," Hal pleaded with his sister.

"It's ok. I won't tell," Sadie said in tone that suggested she just wanted to pretend that moment never happened.

"I won't tell, but honestly, do you have feelings for me?" added Sadie.

"WHAT? What are you talking about?" asked Hal.

"I doubt you'd get a boner over some other girl considering how you were just talking trash about them," responded Sadie.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Sadie insisted to know.

"Um…," Hal stammered.

"I think I have the answer," Sadie responded as she smiled.

"What do you mean? Why are you smiling?" Hal asked.

Sadie leaned forward and kissed Hal on the lips. Hal's eyes just lit up as her sister's warm breath turned him on like never before. Hal returned the favour by shoving his tongue inside of Sadie's mouth and placed his hand on the back of his sister's head. Sadie ran her hand all over Hal's crotch hoping to make the bulge in his pants bigger.

Hal leaned forward causing his sister to lean back on to the floor of the living room as she removed Hal's black t-shirt enjoying his developing buff body. Hal laid on top of Sadie as they continued to make out before Hal removed Sadie's top and was turned on by her black bra. The male Hawthorne sibling removed Sadie's bra and could not believe how beautiful his sister's breasts were. Hal looked forward to seeing them when they were fully developed as his sister took his hand and placed them on her breasts and nipples running them all over the place. Hal felt like he was in heaven because he knew he was touching the breasts of an angel.

"You like?"

"Fuck ya."

Sadie grinned widely from ear to ear as she was happy to help with her brother's self-esteem issues. The blond Hawthorne sibling reached towards Hal's jeans and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned the jeans before slowly unzipping them. Hal quickly removed Sadie's tight jeans leaving her only in her black sheer panties. Hal slowly removed Sadie's underwear as she removed her brother's jeans revealing his red boxers.

Hal laid on top of Sadie again and made out with her again before removing Sadie's panties with one hand and ripping them off. He moved down on his younger sister and started to suck on her hard nipples and firm breasts. Sadie ran her hands through Hal's thick brown hair which could also be considered dirty blond and loved the texture of his hair. Hal eventually moved down on the petite blond and worked her navel with the tip of his tongue before moving down to her centre and started to give that a workout with his tongue. Hal enjoyed eating out Sadie's pussy along with the aroma of it as he found it very sensual and erotic. Sadie could not help but start moaning as Hal ate her out as if he was a professional and struggled to keep herself together. Sadie started to moan that she was about to cum as Hal became more aggressive between Sadie's legs.

"MMMNNNHHH…I'M GONNA CUM…I'M GONNA CUM…," Sadie moaned loudly.

Said let out a loud scream as she squirted out her femme juice all over Hal's lips and some of it ended up in his mouth as Sadie sat up and kissed her brother and was able to taste herself in his mouth.

Sadie tugged at the sides of Hal's underwear and pulled them down to his knees as his member sprung upwards while he kept moving his legs up and down in order to get his boxers off. The blond Hawthorne started to stroke her brother and commented on how hard it was.

"Lil' Hal is hard as a rock," commented Sadie.

Hal laughed at the pet name her sister had given his erect penis as she sat up forcing Hal to stand up as she took Hal's erection in her mouth all the way down to the hair and started to bob her head up and down. Hal loved the blow job his sister was giving him and felt she must have either had a lot of experience or watched a lot of porn. Sadie withdrew and started to smother her brother's blood engorged penis with her breasts and hard nipples by giving him a "tit-fuck" and squeezed "Lil' Hal" harder and harder.

Hal did not want to blow his load all over his sister's breasts but would love to experience that one day so he forced Sadie down again and entered her with all 7.5 inches of his being. Sadie winced in pain as Hal assumed this was her first time but attempted to reassure her that he would be gentle and that she was wonderful so far. Hal penetrated inside of Sadie as he started to pump away inside of her with his throbbing boner getting a massage by Sadie's vaginal walls. The longer Hal was inside of her, the more Sadie felt comfortable with his monster cock inside of her.

"Fuck me Hal. Fuck me," Said pleaded.

"Are you sure?" asked her brother.

"Yes, now just fuck me already," ordered the younger sister.

Hal began to thrust a lot more aggressively inside of Sadie as she gripped her brother's big round butt cheeks. Sadie thought her brother's ass felt lovely with the peach fuzz on it and ran her hands up and down on them. Just as Sadie thought her brother's ass felt heavenly, Hal felt the same way about being inside of his sister and the feeling of her breasts against his chest.

Hal stepped up the aggressive pace of his thrusts with his throbbing boner inside of Sadie's swollen pussy as he could feel he was about to climax. Both of them started to pant the other's name as they knew the moment of release was near and with one big final push, Hal exploded like a nuclear bomb inside of his sister and unleashed wave after wave of ecstasy as it engulfed them both inside. Hal unleashed about ten massive loads of his hot sperm inside the girl who was considered taboo.

Hal remained inside of Sadie as both of them struggled to catch their breath with Sadie eventually saying she loved her brother in a soft voice. Hal responded by saying he loved her back as he slowly pulled out only to discover the slimy mess that had resulted from their passionate love making. Hal's cock was coated in his own cum and had also drenched Sadie's wet cunt.

Both of them had been down in the dumps with regards to rejection and love but now wondered if the right lovers were right in front of them all along. After all, they both knew and understood each other better than anyone else.

"You're bleeding Sadie. Are you alright?" Hal asked in a worried tone.

"Definitely. I'm now a woman thanks to you," Sadie responded with a smile.

"Awesome," Hal said feeling proud of himself.

"I bet you're used to all of this with your experience," Sadie said to her brother.

Hal started to blush as if he wanted to avoid that subject.

"Um, ya. You're right, I'm really experienced," Hal stammered.

Sensing Hal's body language, Sadie put two and two together and figured out the truth.

"Oh…my…god…Hal Hawthorne? A virgin? You were a virgin too?" Sadie said as she thought it was adorable that Hal was just as inexperienced as she was and that they lost their virginity to each other.

"Ya ok. You found out my secret," Hal said as if to get his sister off of his back on that topic.

"I love you Hal," Sadie told her brother.

"I love you too sis," responded Hal.

"Mom and dad are gonna be home soon so we should clean ourselves up," Hal told his sister.

"I really enjoyed this. I hope we can do it again," responded Sadie with a big smile on her face.

"For sure. Next time we really should use protection. We really took a big chance this time," said Hal as he went upstairs with his semi-hard penis flopping around like a dead fish.

Sadie had a disappointed look on her face because there were certain feelings inside of her and only wished that Hal knew about them.

The secret that Sadie had inside of her was that she wanted to be the mother of her brother's babies.

**Ya, I know the ending sounded twisted (and perhaps the story as well) but I did warn you guys at the beginning, LOL. **

**Hope you enjoyed the story. **

**Reviews and feedback are much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
